Fallen for You
by agmdnat
Summary: After her break-up with Edward, Bella found her soulmate in the form of another vampire, an Original vampire. She also discovered her real parentage that gave her amazing abilities and wings to go with it. M for some language and violence. [Kol,Bella]O/S


**Fallen For You**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer apply. I do not own Twilight, The Originals and Lucifer and all its characters. No profit is being made from this story.

This story is unbetaed. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."

It's funny. Bella always thought that when she heard those words coming from Edward's mouth, it will be the end of her world. She's checking and rechecking her feelings, kept thinking that she should feel more. More sadness, more devastation, more grief… just more. Suddenly she found herself wishing for Jasper. Who better to explain her feelings than an empath, right? This is confusing.

"You...don't...want...me?" Bella spoke slowly. She is still waiting for the appropriate feeling she thinks she should feel when the love of her life is apparently leaving her behind.

"No." Edward answered in a monotone.

By this time she has now come up to the realization that her heart will never break for Edward like she always thought it would. It is like waking up after being asleep for so long.

"Well, that changes things." Did she say that out loud?

"Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened the…"

Bella is aware that Edward is still speaking but after her lightbulb moment, what he wanted to say suddenly did not matter anymore. Yeah, he will love her still, blah blah blah. Apparently, she can live with that.

"Don't. Don't do this." I know he is trying to make this break up easier for the both of them but she just doesn't want to hear it. She simply doesn't care anymore.

"You're not good for me, Bella." Say what? That brought her up short. It is one thing if he doesn't want to be with her anymore, but saying she's not good enough? Who does he think he is? Is she still talking to Edward, the most overprotective boyfriend in the world who can never bring himself to hurt her?

Another moment of clarity hit. Yes, this is Edward. He is being his usual overprotective dramatic self. She might have forced him to watch Romeo and Juliet a little too much and he got the idea that self sacrifice is the total romantic thing to do.

"Edward, stop. I know what you're doing. Stop it. Just say that it is not working out. You could have left it at 'I don't want you anymore.' I get it. You are leaving and we are breaking up. Don't make any excuses, it's quite unbecoming."

Now Edward is the one looking confused. "Okay? I'm leaving?" Why is he asking her?

"Okay Edward. Goodbye." She did not wait for him. She turned around and walked back home. Good thing they are still in her backyard, she doesn't have to walk too far.

In a way, she is sad. She is sad because her first love is over. She realized that she is not in love with him anymore. She will miss him, but it's not something she can't handle. She knew this day would come. In the back of her mind, she knows that they just don't have the forever kind of love.

* * *

Kol just had it with his family. Keeping him daggered for centuries and then keeping him from having fun while undaggered. And now he can't extract his revenge after having his neck snapped by a Salvatore no less.

Let them deal with their mother's psychotic tendencies. He will take this time to enjoy life away from his so called family. They call him the homicidal maniac? They are all crazy, every last one of them.

Without any destination in mind, he just kept on going, stopping for a week at most on major cities to fuck and feed. After Mystic Falls, he decided to avoid small towns for the time being.

He is already on his fourth day in Seattle when he spotted the most enchanting brunette he has ever seen. And yes, he has seen a lot. He spotted her alone, walking out of a bookstore. He was currently following a blonde but immediately abandoned his prey for a more exciting hunt.

He stealthily followed her to a nearby restaurant. He decided to either go big or go home and introduce himself before she went inside.

"Hi Darling."

Bella stopped short and looked behind her. Sure that there is no one behind her, she hesitantly greeted back. "Uh, hi."

"I'm Kol, poppet. May I ask if you are here to meet someone?"

Bella hesitated. Charlie has it ingrained in her head to never talk to strangers. But when she looked at his eyes, she felt safe and warm and right. Following her instincts, she reached out her hands to shake his. "I'm Bella."

Instead of simply shaking her hand, Kol held it lightly and kissed her knuckles. "A pleasure to meet you darling." Looking at her eyes, he felt lost and complete and drowning and at peace. So many emotions that he knew what to do with. He decided that he quite enjoyed it. It is the first time in a thousand years that he felt this way. He liked it.

With his charm and a little bit of luck, he managed to join her for lunch.

* * *

It has been a week since they met and Kol was able to see Bella everyday since. What do you know, he is back in a small town after all. He was lucky enough to find an apartment in Forks the very next day. Of course, the house is not really up to his standards but he is willing to sacrifice some things just to see her everyday. He was also able to compel a few people to allow him to enrol in Forks High to be able to have a legitimate reason to be around her so much.

Lucky for him, it seems that Bella is attracted to him too. She doesn't seem to mind that he is monopolizing her time. She has already invited him to her home and allows him to stay most of the day. They do school work together, or at least he pretends to, they watch movies, he watches her cook and clean and do other mundane everyday things.

And he likes it. He is aware that usually at this stage, he should be bored by now. He is not really domestic in any way. But with this girl, with his Bella, he is.

Biting the bullet, he finally asked her out.

"Hey Bella." Kol tried to act casual even though he felt really uncomfortable. This is the first time that he went at a slow human pace and asked someone out on a date. He never actually bothered himself to date, since he can get what he wants without the pretense of acting human.

"Yes Kol?" Bella has an inkling of what Kol is up to but decided to go with it. She instead pretended to focus on her book.

"Are you free tonight?"

"Yes."

"Go out with me?"

She expected it, but her heart still skipped a beat. "Sure."

And since his confidence is currently through the roof, he took his chance and kissed her lips. Bella, without pause, responded eagerly and deepened it. When they both came up for air, Kol held Bella close to him, closing his eyes and relished the most perfect moment of his existence to date. Their first kiss.

* * *

They have been going out on dates for three consecutive days and Kol felt himself getting antsy. He is feeling the overwhelming need to tell Bella everything. It feels good that their relationship is progressing nicely in such a fast pace but he can't fully relax and let himself think that she likes her for him since she doesn't really know the real him. The need to tell her is getting stronger the longer he is with her.

Bella, on the other hand, feels that Kol is always on the verge of telling her his deepest secret but he holds back every time. She understands keeping secrets, especially with her history with the Cullens and her relationship with Edward. She herself has not told him her whole history, just some vague facts that made him think that she is normal. He knows that she had a boyfriend but their relationship ended when their family moved away.

Bella thought that she can be patient. But him getting antsy is making her nervous. With the depth of her feelings, she is positive that she has already fallen in love with kol. She can't let herself fall more deeply when as early as four days in their relationship, she can already see signs of him bailing out on her. While eating at the new Mexican place in Port Angeles and without thinking, she burst out.

"Just tell me already."

Startled out of his internal debate, Kol just looked at her.

She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "I don't know what it is but whatever it is, I promise to listen."

"Bella..." Kol took a deep breath and plunged right in. "I'm a vampire."

Now it is Bella's turn to gape at Kol. Surely he isn't serious, right? He feels nothing like Edward. His eyes are brown, definitely not contacts. He is not cold and as hard as marble. What the hell is going on?

"Bella, love?" Kol is unsure how to take her silence. He decided to tell her everything then while he had the chance. "My family and I, we are the original vampires. My mother used magic to turn us into immortals, making us the first vampires in existence. We are the strongest vampire of our kind. Our kind of vampires are unable to walk in the sun without a daylight ring, we are unable to get inside a house without an invitation, and we feed on human blood."

Bella looked at Kol in the eyes for a long time, to check for any traces of deceit. She found none. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You're serious?"

She checked again, just in case.

"Yes."

"Alright. I believe you." She is actually relieved that that is his secret and not a secret love child or something. Sure, she will still love him and accept the child, but for her, it is a far more shocking secret compared to being a vampire himself.

"That's it? You are not afraid or horrified of what I am?" Sure, he is glad and relieved that she is still sitting in front of him. But her lack of reaction is concerning him as well. What is wrong with her? Could she be in shock?

"I have a confession of my own." Bella wanted to assure him that nothing has changed.

Still mystified, Kol nodded his head for her to continue.

"My ex-boyfriend is a vampire. A cold one"

Kol choked and managed to say "Excuse me?"

"Remember when I told you about my ex, and his entire family leaving? Well, yes, they did move away but the main reason why we broke up is that I got a papercut in front of the family and his brother attempted to take a bite out of me. He decided to leave for my safety and him and his whole coven left Forks the next day."

"Darling, how did you manage to be in a relationship with two different breeds of vampires in the span of a year? Most people don't even encounter one breed of vampire." Was all he can say. He felt immense relief that she is accepting of him and everything he is. He did made a mental note to find out more about the cold one who tried to hurt her.

"I was told that I attract trouble. And you, Mr. Mikaelson, are the biggest trouble that I can find." Bella said in such a seductive tone that she started to use more and more since she met Kol.

"You are right about that, darling." Giving her an impish grin.

* * *

A week after that conversation found Bella in Kol's bed sleeping soundly. She has been spending her nights in his bed since that day, only going home to get some change of clothes and do a few errands.

Kol will never admit this out loud but he enjoyed watching her sleep. With her hair in disarray, her lashes resting on her cheeks, naked and tangled in his sheets and her head usually resting on his bare chest. She looks so peaceful, like an angel. Whenever she is sleeping, it is a major ego boost for him because he did it. He made her feel safe. Nobody has ever felt safe whenever he was around, even his own family.

Bella has taken a liking to his bed, telling him that it's roomier and more comfortable than her own. She preferred his bed to her own.

Meanwhile, Charlie has no idea what her baby girl is up to. And Charlie is far too busy helping with the murders in Seattle to know what her baby girl is up to. He has been staying in Port Angeles this past week in order to be closer to assist in the cases as well as coordinate with Port Angeles police in order to prevent the killings to get closer to Forks. He checks in from time to time, calling Bella on her cell phone.

He knows about his daughter's new boyfriend and he has already said his "Be safe" spiel. He knows that his daughter is already a young woman and even if he can stay in Forks, he knows that he can't keep them from being together.

Kol was nervous when he first met Charlie. With his experience with his own father, he doesn't know how to act around him. Charlie was an okay guy though, he threatened him only once. After reassuring him that he will die first than hurt his girl, Charlie went back to watching the game on TV and left him alone.

It is strange, emotions that is. He never thought that he would care so much about someone other than himself. He never even cared about himself like he cared about his Bella. His only goal before is to indulge himself as much as possible while he is still free from his brothers and the dagger with his name on it.

Now though, he cared about her entire well being. He never noticed that humans are so fragile. Some days, he has so many worries and it is all about Bella. Has she eaten enough for lunch? Is she feeling sick? Is the cold getting her sick? Is she tired? Is she stressed? Is thinking about all this ridiculous?

Finally, after surrendering to all the emotions swirling in him all centered towards Bella, he gave up and acknowledged it. Love. After a thousand years, he is in love.

Amazing.

Now, all needs to do is find the perfect moment to tell her. After all, it took him a millennium to get her. Him being in love deserves a lot of fanfare.

* * *

The day after graduation also marks the third month of Kol and Bella's relationship. Bella has been accepted to all the universities she applied to and decided to go to UCLA. Something in Los Angeles is calling out to her and her instincts has never failed her yet. She is set to go on a road trip the next day and she planned to travel around the US with Kol until they reached California as their end game. This gave her the entire day to spend with Charlie before he is set to go back to Port Angeles later in the evening.

Once Bella is safely tucked in her bed, her father just pulled out of the driveway to make his way back to Port Angeles, Kol decided to feed before they got on the road. They can only pack so much blood bags and he wants to be prepared as much as possible.

He kissed Bella's forehead, momentarily waking her up to say bye.

"I'll just be out for a bit, love. I will be back in a couple of hours. Go back to sleep." He whispered softly in her ear.

"Okay, be safe. I love you." Bella mumbled and promptly went back to sleep.

Kol froze. This is the first time she said the words. They have been skirting around these three little words for quite some time now and each time they part, it is getting more difficult to restrain himself from saying the words aloud. In his mind, he keeps on waiting for the right moment to say it. He suspects Bella is just waiting for him to say it first, not wanting to steal his thunder. She must be too sleepy that the words just tumbled out of her mouth. He vowed to finally say it, perfect moment or not, when she wakes up.

"I love you, my Bella." He whispered in her ear and kissed her one more time before jumping from her window.

* * *

Bella was startled awake by cold hands touching her face. She was confused for a moment and can only think of one person. "Edward?"

"Wrong. Think again little girl." The hands touching her became rougher and soon pulling her hair.

"Victoria?" Bella said groggily.

"Glad you remember me. It's time for me to collect a debt." Victoria said with a maniacal laugh.

"What are you talking about? Is this about James?" Bella's mind raced while she struggled against Victoria's hold and can only come up with one conclusion: Victoria wants revenge and is out for her blood. "Look, it's not my fault. James went after me, not the other way around! And he is up against a coven of seven! It's hardly my fault when you were not even there to help him!"

Victoria shrieked and yanked her hair harder. "Stop it! How dare you! A mate for a mate! You will die so that your mate will suffer!"

"What! I don't have a mate! Edward is not my mate! He isn't even here! We broke up months ago! Crazy bitch!" Victoria dragged her off the bed and threw her across the room in anger. Bella groaned when her back hit the corner of her dresser. Victoria then proceeded to break bone after bone in Bella's body. Careful in her torture not to break her skin and make her bleed lest she be tempted to bite her and end her suffering sooner than intended.

Bella reminded herself not to antagonize the crazy vampire who is intent on killing her. She has to make time for Kol to help her. She just can't help but feel all wrong when Victoria referred to Edward as her mate. Everything in her rebelled at the idea of being Edward's anything.

Victoria went back to laughing and her eyes glinting every time she winced in pain."Don't worry little girl, I'll make it last. I'll make sure that you will feel every little thing."

Bella tried to be as quiet as she can, not wanting to give Victoria the satisfaction of her cries. However, this served to infuriate her more and Victoria promptly lost control, throwing Bella's body too hard. Her neck snapped with the impact and her dead body fell limply on the floor. Furious with herself, Victoria grabbed Bella's body one last time and threw her down the stairs, as far as she can, before running away screaming and cursing Bella and the Cullens.

* * *

Kol has been feeling off since the moment he jumped out of Bella's window. He chalked it up to separation anxiety. He must be really going crazy to be feeling so anxious to be by Bella's side just mere moments of leaving her.

Nevertheless, he still hurried through the entire feeding process. He made it just as far as Port Angeles and just grabbed the first person he can find in an empty alley. He was done quicker than expected and pushed himself to go back to Bella to assure himself that everything is fine. He planned to talk to her about taking his blood sooner rather than later to appease his mind that Bella will be fine even without him by her side.

When he reached her house's perimeter, he was assaulted with the sickly sweet scent of a cold one. He forced himself to calm down and focus on Bella's heartbeat. Fear ran down his spine when he can't hear a single beat.

He unconsciously slowed down, simultaneously wanting to see and dreading what he may find. Now walking at a human pace, Kol reached her front door and slowly turned the knob, finding it unlocked. Hope that she just went out for whatever crazy reason in the middle of the night was quickly snuffed out of him when he saw his love's broken body sprawled on the floor. Her neck at an odd angle, as well as the bones from her arms and legs broken at many different points. There is no heartbeat. She is not breathing. His Bella is dead.

Without shedding a tear, he walked towards her and carefully picked her up. He brought her to her room and arranged her body in a similar pose like the one when he left her not even a couple of hours ago. He held her hand and kissed it, finally breaking down and letting his grief and rage and guilt and regret consume him.

He has so many plans. They had so many plans. They were supposed to go on a trip. They were supposed to have fun. She was supposed to be happy and safe and alive. He was supposed to protect her.

There are so many things he wishes he was able to say to her. I love you. I care. You are my entire world. Please don't leave me. I love you.

They were supposed to have time. They were supposed to have forever with each other. Too late. It kills him that he is possibly just a couple of minutes too late to save her.

She is the only one in this world who matters and now she is gone. She is his anchor, keeping him sane and letting him feel normal. But someone took her away. A cold one.

He vows revenge. Somebody will pay.

He kissed her forehead tenderly and made another vow. "I will get you back. You have to come back to me. I will do whatever it takes to bring you back. Then I can finally say I love you. I love you, my Bella. I cannot say it enough. I love you, and I will love you for the rest of my lonely and miserable existence and I will not stop until you are back in my arms. I promise. I love you."

With a final kiss to her lips, he stood and went out her window for the last time and proceeded to wreak as much havoc as he can before his brothers try to stop him.

* * *

Immediately after leaving Bella, he let his rage and grief consume him. He considers himself lucky that it is already light out and people are already leaving their houses. So much more victims to choose from.

The thing is, Kol did not even bother to choose. Everyone he saw on his path got their neck, or spine, snapped. They were bitten and drained. They were simply killed in cold blood. The bloodier he got, the better he felt. He tried to believe that he can still do well without her by his side. He needs to do well in order to bring her back to him.

With renewed vigor, he spread his massacre and went to La he encountered the shifters who tried to stop him but failed miserably. He was disappointed because he got excited for nothing. He thought they would at least challenge him somewhat.

After killing all the shifters, he then proceeded to decimate the Quileute tribe.

He succeeded in massacring at least half the population of Forks and a quarter of La Push before his brothers reached him and snapped his neck to stop him from creating more damage. It is already difficult to clean this mess up as it is. They don't need Kol awake and making things worse. Klaus wanted to dagger Kol but Elijah stopped him. Knowing his brother, something set him off and it might be important. This is by far the worst damage he had done to date. They need to know why.

With combined efforts, they were able to compel the remaining townspeople, burned almost the entire town and somewhat made everyone to shut their mouths and avoid talking about it so that it will not leak in the media. They then promptly got Kol back to Mystic Falls, where they plan on keeping a closer eye on him.

* * *

Charlie began to worry when he couldn't reach Bella the entire day. She had missed some of his calls before, but she usually got back to him within a couple of hours. It has been an entire day and still no word. He called their next door neighbor, Mrs. Matthews and there's no answer. He tried the station and still no answer. What is going on?

Right after his shift, he immediately hop on to his cruiser and drove as quickly, but safely, as he can towards Forks. What he found is complete pandemonium.

Half the town is now smoldering to ashes. Phone lines are down. And the people of Forks are walking around all confused and going on about their day, completely ignoring everything else.

What in the hell happened here?

His heart felt like it is going to beat out of his chest. Sure, he is the police chief and it is his duty to help but his priority right now is his baby girl. His baby girl that is now MIA for a little over 12 hours.

He reached their house in record time. Relieved to see that it is still standing. Fearing for the worst, he tore up the porch and inside the front door as quickly as he can. He scanned the living room and the kitchen with no sign of his daughter. He ran up the stairs and felt like crying when he saw his daughter sleeping on her bed.

He quietly walked up to her bedside and checked her for injuries. She is breathing slowly, no visible wounds or bruises. Just plain sleeping, without a care in the world.

Now that he is sure that his daughter is safe and alive, it is time to get his town back in order.

* * *

When Bella woke up, there is nothing but confusion at first. She can't understand why she is in her bed. She can't understand why her body feels so heavy. She can't understand how she is alive after vividly remembering Victoria's torture. She can still remember the feeling of her bones breaking and her neck snapping. How did she survive it all? And more importantly, where is Kol?

She is starting to hyperventilate when Charlie entered the room.

"Hey Bells."

She immediately quieted upon hearing her father's voice.

"Dad?" Immediately tearing up when she saw him standing in the doorway.

"Hey honey. Glad to see you're awake." The immense relief he felt seeing his daughter awake cannot be put into words.

"What happened? I thought you'd still be in Port Angeles?"

She is happy to see a familiar face and thankful that he wasn't here when Victoria came. But what if Victoria comes back? She doesn't know what happened, and Kol might have something to do with it, but surely her luck wouldn't last. A new wave of fear gripped her insides. Charlie. She has to keep him safe.

"I don't know what happened, Bells. I came back when you are not answering my calls. What do you remember?"

"Not much, really. I remember a red haired woman and that's it." she tried to shield him from the truth. Her father doesn't need to know what happened to her.

He then proceeded to tell her everything that happened, what he witnessed and what has been done since.

"Nobody wants to tell me what happened. Everybody is ignoring and avoiding the situation. Half the town is dead and burned, as well as a good portion of La Push but nobody cares. There is something going on here and I swear that I am getting to the bottom of it."

Alarm bells are setting off her head after Charlie finished his tale. Bella is now sure that Kol has something to do with it. Bella knew what Kol is really capable of but she doesn't think that he will massacre this many people just because he felt like it

Her first instinct is to protect him. Protect his secret.

"No Dad. Listen. Something bad happened here and it might be better to leave things as it is for now. Why don't you go back to Port Angeles for now? Maybe transfer there or better yet, in Seattle for good. Get away from this town." Bella is now getting frantic, grasping at things to make her argument sound more valid.

Seeing her distress, Charlie did not argue. And secretly, he agrees with her. "How about you Bella? What are you going to do? Are you coming with me?"

Bella shook her head. She knows that it is better for her to be as far away from Charlie now that she knew Victoria is after her.

"I will go as originally planned. I'll forego the road trip though and go straight to LA. I feel like there is something waiting for me in California."

She is dying to see Kol but it feels like everything will fall into place once she is where she is supposed to be. She is hoping Kol will meet her there. After all, they planned to to live there in the foreseeable future since she will be going to UCLA.

* * *

Opposite to what Bella is hoping, Kol avoided California like the plague. It's too much to be in a place where they planned so many happy things and knowing that she can never do those things now.

He went back to Mystic Falls with his brothers without telling them anything. They can't do anything about it either way.

Immediately after reaching Mystic Falls, he started his research. Any spell or potion or charm or curse, strongest lines of witches, other mythical creatures that has the ability to bring someone back, dark objects, anything and everything that can bring his love back to his arms.

He behaved. He avoided getting involved in whatever his brothers are up to in Mystic Falls. He simply can't give a damn about anyone else. He avoided killing and causing trouble for now though. Klaus threatened him with a dagger to his heart for the next hundred years if he stepped even a toe out of line.

Eventually, his research led him to two possibilities. One is a bar in LA and the other is a witch in possession of a dark object.

He thought long and hard. The information about the bar in LA is quite vague. What he knows for sure is that it is called Lux and that you can get almost anything there, for a trade. A soul? He isn't sure. Although he is very willing to give up his soul in exchange for hers, he is most likely dealing with the devil himself. And he heard that he is a tricky bastard.

The dark object option is a little iffy. It might not be powerful enough or there are limitations that will hinder its effectivity.

In the end, it is too soon for him to go to LA. He decided that it will be his last option. He will try everything first and then give up his soul.

The witch with the dark object is currently in Denver. Klaus thought it fortunate and asked his brother to watch over the doppelganger's brother Jeremy while he is there.

While on his quest, he made sure to kill as much Cold One as he can find. He will eventually find the one responsible for his love's death. He can never forget its scent after all.

* * *

Once Bella reached Los Angeles, she dumped her bags in her hotel room and went out to check the place out and to look for an apartment. She got a full scholarship to UCLA and she figured she can work part time to pay for rent and anything else she might need. She figured it is better to have her own place for when Kol finally finds her.

After looking for a couple of places, she decided to try again tomorrow and check out the city. She stumbled upon a posh bar and she just knew that this is what she is here for. She held her head high, and in her regular jeans and shirt, entered the bar with no one stopping her.

Once inside, her attention is immediately captured by a tall man dressed in a snazzy suit surrounded by women. She sat at the bar and ordered a shot of bourbon. She took her time and observed the man who seems to be the bar owner.

Suddenly, the man look straight at her and winked. Embarrassed at being caught staring, she looked away and silently willed her blush to go away.

The man then left the crowd of women surrounding him and sat beside her.

"Hi love. Glad you finally made it home."

"Excuse me?"

"I've prepared your bedroom upstairs. You can check it out anytime you want."

Finding the situation too weird, Bella stood up to leave. "No thank you."

"I'm sure you'll love it." The man answered with an enigmatic smile.

"Whatever it is you want. I'm not interested." She is unsure whether to just walk out the bar or listen to the man. Her internal voice is screaming at her to listen. This is it. This is the moment of truth. and what a truth is was.

"C'mon love, let's talk." The man said and stood up. He walked straight to the back of the bar without waiting if she was following or not.

Against Charlie's best advice, she followed up to the huge apartment upstairs and settled in the huge sofa.

Bella can't contain her curiosity and spoke first. "Okay. First, what is your name?"

"Lucifer."

She paused and looked him in the eyes. "Like the devil?"

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, "Exactly."

* * *

The truth is Bella knew that Charlie is not her biological father. Renee is her biological mother and she died when she was three.

When Bella reached 13, Charlie figured she is old enough to understand the truth about her parentage.

Charlie and Renee were childhood sweethearts but they broke up after high school graduation. Charlie wants to stay in Forks while Renee wanted to get out and experience more.

On her travels, Renee got in an accident that led her to be unable to bear a child. She was of course devastated because she has always wanted to be a mother. She always planned to go back to Forks and raise a family with Charlie. She then went to different specialists, hoping and praying to get a different answer. But no, each and every doctor that she went to agreed with her initial diagnosis. There is nothing they can do.

Renee refused to go back to Forks and continued her travels. She eventually met a mysterious man who asked for her deepest wish. They had a brief affair and after a few weeks, Renee got pregnant. Renee wanted to raise her child in a stable environment and the man agreed. He told Renee that he will eventually find their child and let her go back home.

Charlie knew about Renee's accident and her initial prognosis. He still loved her and accepted her back along with her little miracle. Renee refused until he promised her that he will always treat her child as his own and assured her that he is okay without having a child of his own. He was there every step of the pregnancy. He then promptly adopted Bella after she was born. Renee has never told anyone who Bella's father was.

Even after knowing all that, it is still a shock when after a beat, Lucifer stated, "I am your father."

"Be honest, you have been dying to say that the moment I step foot in you bar."

He gave her a huge grin. "Yes."

"How do you know that I am your daughter? I mean, yes, I look like my mom but there must be a lot of women who look like her that has been here. Do you assume they're your daughters too? And you look too young to be my father."

"I know because I am all knowing. I also know because you are the only child that I have and I know you are a nephilim at first glance."

"I'm a what?" The conversation throwing her for a loop.

"A nephilim, love. Half human and half angel."

"What?" She gaped at him. Then she realized "You just said you're Lucifer, the devil. How am I half an angel?"

"I'm a fallen angel. I was an angel once. One of the most powerful beings actually."

"Alright. Let's say I believe you. What does it mean for me?" It does sound absurd but it does make sense.

"It means now that you are 18, your abilities will start to manifest and you will reach full maturity once you reach your 21st birthday. You have inherited my fallen angel status. I'm sorry if you have some hope of going to heaven love, you can never enter heaven."

"Don't worry about that I don't even believe in heaven. What abilities do I have? I mean, I don't really feel anything different about me and I have been 18 for some time now." This is what she came here for. To get to know her biological father and to know the truth about her.

"Well, you have inherited quite a bit from me, love. I am happy that they are only manifesting now and not earlier. It has kept you safe. That is the main reason why I let you go with your mother. A lot of creatures want something from me and they are willing to hurt you to get to me. You will be immortal, love. I suppose you are already immortal but your body is not yet fully matured and is still vulnerable to human failings. You can still get hurt, and your heart might stop beating, but it will beat again after some time. It will take you less recovery time the older you are and once you reach 21, your heart will no longer stop beating. You will still be incapacitated and unconscious, but after a couple of hours at most and your body will be fully recharged and good as new."

"Victoria." Bella now realized that she really did die. Her heart stopped beating. Kol. It is possible that he saw her with no heartbeat and that explained what happened to Forks and La Push. Oh Kol. He must have been hurting. She needed to find him as soon as possible.

"Yes, Bella. You died. The cold one has been dealt with, I assure you." Lucifer said seriously, displaying for the first time his paternal concern for his daughter.

"Do I have more perks other than being immortal?" Her mind is now going a mile a minute. Kol is at the forefront of her mind.

"Your abilities came from your angelic bloodline so you have most angel's capabilities like healing, both your body and other creatures as well. You can warp reality, but with physical limitations, of course you also has supernatural speed and strength-"

Bella snorted upon hearing that. "I don't think so. I'm still walking at human pace and I don't have even the quarter of the strength Victoria had. If I did, I wouldn't have died so pathetically."

"It develops gradually, love. You are currently stronger and faster than how you were yesterday and it will continue to grow until you reach your full potential on your 21st birthday. And your wings will manifest as well."

Her eyes got huge at the last statement. "Did you just say wings? I will have wings in about a couple of years?"

"Yes. You can fly too if ever you are wondering."

"Yeah, its always good to know that before my wings just popped out of nowhere and scared the shit out of me."

"Oh and you also have telekinesis, and some residual desire exhibition and temptation inducement you specifically got from me. I mean, not all angels are as irresistible as me."

"Okay. I'll have to take your word for it. Is that all of it?" She is already feeling overwhelmed at this point. She is beginning to realize that no matter how much she wanted to go and be with Kol right this moment, she needed to be with her father and get at least a semblance of control with her abilities. It sounds like she has the potential to do good, or hurt someone unintentionally because she doesn't know what to do with her abilities. And there are a lot of them to gain control of.

In the end, it is a necessary sacrifice. She wanted to be strong so that she can stand proudly beside him and avoid dying or at least getting seriously hurt in front of Kol. It is beyond cruel to let him experience that again and she doesn't want to be the cause of another massacre.

"One last thing. You are clairvoyant. I am omniscient and you received a portion of that ability as well. For now, you may just get glimpses or feelings but eventually you will be able to perceive past or future events."

She thought that the direct approach is the best and honestly asked for help. "You need to explain this all to me again in detail. Will you help me? This all seems too much and I'm not sure how to handle these abilities. I'm sure I can control it with time and I know I have plenty of that now but I also want to control all of it as soon as possible."

Lucifer knows that her daughter is eager to go back to her vampire. He also knows that said vampire is his daughter's soulmate. He is happy for her to be able to find her other half so quickly. He is also very happy to be given some time to get to know his daughter. He has looked after her without her knowledge all her life. He has intervened and healed her more times than he wanted to remember. His daughter is indeed accident prone and he made sure that she live past her 18th birthday, where she will have the ability to heal herself and not be as vulnerable.

"Certainly, love. I have been waiting for 18 years. You are a wish, Isabella. You're mother can have anything she wanted, and she wished for you. Her wish allowed me to have the chance to be a father and I am glad to step up now. You may not agree with me but for the first 18 years of your life, you are mortal and therefore, you need a human parent. Now that your dormant angelic side has awakened, you need me. Let me put a disclaimer as early as now though, I am not a good father. But I will try to be the best for you."

Touched by the sentiment, she walked right up to Lucifer and gave him an awkward hug, which he awkwardly returned.

* * *

It took almost two years for Bella to be fully in control of her abilities. Although they are not yet their full capacity with three months left to her 21st birthday, it is only a matter of adjustment. Her wings started to manifest and grow daily. It has already covered the entire length of her back up to the back of her knees. She is also proud to say that she can already fly and has taken to flying like a duck to water.

Some of her abilities are easier to manage than others. Her supernatural speed and strength just needs some getting used to. Healing others, even mythical creatures, just takes a bit more concentration to master. This ability she made sure to learn first. She figured she will be able to help a lot of people with this gift and most importantly, it will come in handy when she is finally with Kol.

Her clairvoyance develops naturally and she can now get glimpses of people's future by touching them.

Warping reality is a lot of work, as well as telekinesis. It took her a year to master those.

Now, the desire exhibition and temptation inducement is something she can really do without but unfortunately, she can't get rid of it. These abilities are like her supernatural speed and strength, it comes naturally without thought. She needed to really put an effort to suppress theses abilities. She has been working part time as a bartender at Lux, something Lucifer found amusing. She is constantly being told of every customer's desire and the constant hitting on her hinders her from efficiently doing her job. The amount of pick-up lines she had heard will allow her to write a book about it-with 10 volumes.

Lucifer also insisted on training her in hand-to-hand combat. Although she can use her telekinesis in a fight, it just looks badass and at the same time, he wanted to show off his martial arts expertise. It turns out, Bella did enjoy kicking some ass and they bonded over high kicks and uppercuts.

Lucifer also taught her to be gracious in receiving gifts. Since he is the devil and has infinite amount of money, he wanted to make sure that his daughter is not wanting for anything. Feeling confident with the state of her abilities and now armed with her own black card and a new wardrobe, she is now off to New Orleans. She is finally going to be with her beloved.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kol was in a downward spiral after his repeated failures in bringing Bella back. The Dark Object that he came to find can only resurrect souls on the Other Side. As far as he knows, Bella is mortal, not a drop of witch blood in her. He had the witch to do a spell that will enable him to talk to a soul but it didn't work. He even asked Jeremy if he can talk to Bella's soul but he couldn't see her as well. The witch told him that her soul is either missing or she is alive. Hearing the blasphemy, his hand shot out and squeezed the witch's neck until she's dead.

He returned to his research and got himself killed in Mystic Falls. He heard that the Scooby gang is planning to raise Silas. He wanted to stop Silas because he thought it would be the end of the world. He wanted to live and be with Bella. He still thinks she is dead and he won't stop until he found a way to bring her back.

He used his time in the Other Side wisely and looked for Bella until he was resurrected by his mother. He was overjoyed when he found that he can do magic again. He can do far more as a warlock in bringing Bella back. He found Davina and he used her to help him bring his love back.

He got himself killed again when Finn hexed him and when he was resurrected, this time by Davina, Davina refused to help him anymore. She can help a fellow witch but not a vampire. In a rage, Kol killed Davina and burned her outside New Orleans so she cannot come back.

He went to Rousseau to drown himself in alcohol and contemplate his options. He felt that he has exhausted all other ways and so far, he has nothing to show for it. He is now down to his last choice, go to Lux and deal with the devil himself. He sat at the bar to make the necessary arrangements for his trip and went to order. That's when he saw the new bartender. It is her. The love of his life. Alive.

Bella was surprised to find Kol at the bar and looking so defeated. She is used to seeing him acting cocky and he always seems to be plotting some evil scheme. But now, it looks like he ran out of all his evil schemes and all of it did not work out. Which of course is the truth. She just didn't know that it was all for her.

Kol was frozen on his seat for a good five minutes and Bella was beginning to worry. When Kol's brain registered that Bella is indeed alive and is in the bar as a bartender, he was in front of her in a flash and holding her in his arms tightly.

Kol kissed her, hunger and relief evident in the kiss.

"I love you."

No other words were said. They just simply kept a hold of each other and went outside, leaving the bar and straight to Bella's apartment.

* * *

After reconnecting with their other halves, they finally have the time to talk. Kol still cannot let her go and is holding her body against him, every now and then brushing his hands on her hair, her face, or her arms. He is still reassuring himself that she is really Bella. She is alive.

"Darling, what happened? How are you alive? Who brought you back?" This thought has been niggling in his subconscious from when he first saw her. He was supposed to bring her back. Who dared rob him of the honor?

"I did."

"You're going to have to explain that to me Darling because it doesn't make sense."

She turned in his arms so that she is now on top of him and she is looking him in the eyes. "I am immortal. Not fully immortal now, I suppose. I can still die but I will go back in a few hours. In three months, I will turn 21 and by then I will no longer die."

Kol kissed her lips softly and said "Does that mean when I left Forks, you were already alive?"

"Possibly, yes. I was unconscious for a couple of days after Victoria got to me. When I woke up, Charlie was there and he explained what happened to the town." She gave him a significant look.

Kol cannot summon the will to show remorse. "I thought you were dead. You are my world Bella. I cannot loose you again."

"You won't. Not ever." She promised. Seeing him so broken earlier crushed her heart. She should have looked for him first and then went back with him to LA.

"Where have you been? I have been looking for ways to bring you back and obviously those were busts. I was on my way to a bar in LA to trade my soul for yours."

"You don't mean Lux, do you?" She asked curiously.

"I do, actually. How do you know?"

"Because that's my father's bar and I have been staying there since I left Forks a couple of years ago."

Kol's eyed widened at the realization. "Holy hell! Your father is THE devil?"

"Yes. It turns out my real name is Isabella Morningstar and my biological father is Lucifer Morningstar."

"Well, darling. You are more devious than I thought you were."

Bella giggled and rested her chin in his chest. "Yes, I suppose I am. I now have a few tricks up my sleeve. I'm sorry it took so long to be here. I needed to get control of my abilities before it got out of and I hurt other people. Or you. I also learned how to heal. No matter what happens I get to keep you safe."

Kol laughed at her. "I'm an original vampire, Darling. I heal really fast myself."

"I know that, you ass." She playfully swatted his hands. "I meant I can speed up the healing process for poisons or spells, and if I do it fast enough, even a stake through the heart using White Oak stakes."

"That's nice Darling. It would suck for me to die now after waiting for a thousand years to meet you."

"Mmm hmm. Enough talk, kiss me again." Bella ordered. She missed him and she figured they literally have all the time in the world to talk. She prefers to do far more enjoyable things with Kol.

Kol laughed and flipped them around so he is now on top of her. "As you wish Darling. But trust me, we will do far more than kissing."

She gave him a lascivious grin."I hope so."

* * *

They then reconnected again- and again and again- and talked and enjoyed each other's presence, not leaving the apartment for an entire week.

Bella finally came around to tell Kol everything.

"I'm a nephilim."

"What do you know, I've got my very own angel."

They talked about her abilities and what she did to be able to control them.

"I don't think I like the sound of temptation inducement Darling. You are already far too tempting for you own good without it. I will not be held responsible for my actions if I ever see someone else touching you."

Kol confessed everything he did to bring Bella back.

"I cannot bring myself to go to California knowing we should be living there together. I admit that was a stupid move. We could have been together sooner."

Bella had the presence of mind to call the bar and told Camille that it was an emergency, she will be out of state for at least a week.

Kol did not have the same courtesy, he just vanished without giving any notice to his siblings. Klaus and Elijah went looking for him immediately when he did not go home the first night. Since his massacre in Forks, they are keeping a closer eye on him, not wanting to deal with another mess so soon. And with his moods lately, they suspect that it will take very little for their brother to snap and it will not be such a stretch of the imagination to think that he will take down the entire New Orleans with him.

With the threat of Marcel as well as the Trinity, Klaus wanted to know where his siblings are at all times.

On the 8th day, Klaus has finally found Bella's apartment and threatened to set it on fire if Kol will not show his face and explain.

Kol shouted at Klaus that they will be ready in a couple of hours and they will meet them at the compound.

* * *

When Bella and Kol arrived at the compound, they found Elijah, Klaus, Freya and Rebekah waiting and ready to pounce. Kol went ahead and dove right in.

"Everyone, this is my Bella. Darling, this is my family."

Bella smiled and gave them a small wave. "Hi Mikaelsons. Kol told me a lot about you."

"Funny, Kol told us nothing about you." Rebekah answered back.

As expected, Klaus was not receptive of Bella, thinking that she is another being out to get him and his family.

The entire Mikaelsons, for that matter, is wary of Bella. They are torn if she is either a good thing because of her obvious influence to Kol or a bad thing because of her obvious influence to Kol. They had no idea about their previous relationship in Forks. They believed that Kol merely lost control in Forks, without any other reason. Kol cannot bring himself to speak of Bella's name the entire time because of his overwhelming rage and grief.

Before things got out of hand, Bella told them their story. How they met in Forks and what happened after.

"So Kol saw your lifeless body and proceeded to kill everyone on sight?" Elijah is truly curious of the young woman. He has never seen his brother so enamoured by anyone or anything before.

"Yes." Bella answered. Kol just sat quietly with Bella on his lap and absently playing with a lock of her hair. He is letting her tell their story since he doesn't have any desire to talk about it with his siblings.

"How are you here? Did he bring you back?" Klaus' curiosity too is now piqued.

"He tried to, but no. Kol did not bring me back, I just came back. You see, I'm half angel and I managed to inherit immortality from my father." She intentionally avoided mentioning her Father's name. H father taught her that it is always better if you don't show all your cards all at once.

"You're a nephilim?" Klaus asked, still looking doubtful.

"I'm a bartender too."

Kol chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

After the impromptu interrogation, Kol led Bella to his apartment across the compound wherein they both assured Klaus they will stay for the time being.

She was told of the current situation with Marcel, who wants revenge for Davina's death. And the Trinity, who wants to destroy the Originals and rule the vampire world. Lucien has just recently turned into an upgraded Original vampire. Marcel learned of this and is plotting to be one himself in order to kill the Originals and take New Orleans back.

Klaus flat out accused her of being the beast that will kill the Original family as stated in the prophecy.

"Keep that up and I just might do it."

Although Bella doesn't appreciate the attitude, she is definitely willing to help them out. She knows that Kol truly loves his siblings.

She did consider the possibility that she can be the 'beast' and kill the Mikaelsons. She is equipped with the capability to do just that and her temper might get the best of her. She quickly dialed a familiar number.

"Hi love, now is not a good time." She can hear moaning in the background.

"What the hell, Dad! You could have just let me go to voicemail." She just wished this is the first time this happened.

"It's fine, Love." Lucifer tried to be reassuring.

"It is not fine for me. Ever. Anyway, I called because there is a certain prophecy against my vampire's family. Is it possible that it's me?"

"Sweetheart, you may be my offspring but you can never be a beast. Sorry to burst your bubble."

"Actually, yeah, I'm good. I don't want to be a beast either."

"If you're wondering who, it's Marcel Gerard. If you want to avoid a lot of work, keep him away from the serum that will turn him into an upgraded Original vampire and kill Lucien. Problem solved."

"Thanks, Dad. You can go back to whoever it is now."

* * *

Bella ultimately decided to talk to Klaus and make a trade. She had Klaus meet her and Kol at Rousseau to plan a murder in a neutral ground.

"All you need to do is put a stake through his heart and I will do the rest." Bella instructed Klaus.

Klaus being Klaus, he is not impressed with Bella's plan. "You are just a half angel, love. You're not a miracle worker. You may have forgotten, we Originals can only be killed by White Oak stakes and we have already destroyed all of those. Any other stake and it will look like a joke."

"Trust me Nick. If my girl says you do it, you do it. She can see the future." Kol advised. It would be better for everybody to solve this problem the sooner the better. He wanted to get out of New Orleans and Klaus won't let him go anywhere because of the threat hanging over their heads. He wanted to take Bella anywhere she wants to go and spend their infinite amount of time enjoying new things.

After a few more raised eyebrows and skeptical looks, Klaus finally agreed.

"Fine."

"On one condition."

"Why do I feel like I'll be making a deal with the devil?"

"Because I learned from the devil himself." Bella smirked. "My help in killing Lucien in exchange for Kol's silver dagger."

Kol was taken aback. He has no idea that she is going to strike a deal. He just thought that she will simply help them in killing Lucien. He also has no idea what Bella intends to do with his dagger. He does trust her not to dagger him even if they fight in the future though.

On the other hand, Bella wanted to get the dagger and give it to Kol. For once, she wanted Kol to feel in control of his future, without any fear of being daggered by his siblings.

"Do I actually have a choice?"

"Not really. I just wanted to make you feel that you do. I can always take it without helping you out. This way, we both get something out of it. Maybe even get to know each other better and form a bond of some sort since I will be in your brother's life for a very long time. Let's say for about the rest of eternity."

Sensing that she can really do what she threatened to do, Klaus sighed deeply and gave in.

"Alright. Make sure that Lucien is killed and destroy the serum. I don't want anybody else to have it."

"You got it."

* * *

Klaus managed to lure Lucien and stabbed him in the heart using a regular wooden stake. Bella did her thing and managed to turn the wooden stake into a White Oak stake and Lucien promptly burst into flames. Klaus can honestly say that he has seen it all but he is extremely impressed with what Bella can do. At the same time, he is more wary of her seeing that she indeed have the capability to kill all of them without putting much effort into it.

Kol is aware of what Bella can do, but this is the first time he saw her in action. He is in awe of her and for the nth time he is wondering what she saw in him. That out of everybody, she chose him.

"Who are you, really?" Klaus couldn't help but ask.

"I'm Bella Morningstar."

Something clicked in the back of Klaus' mind. "You're father isn't Lucifer Morningstar, is it?"

"Yes. Actually, he is."

"Well why didn't you say so? I've met your father a few centuries ago and I must say, you look nothing like him."

* * *

Bella and Kol have been staying in New Orleans for a few months now and everything is already settled. They agreed to stay at Bella's apartment since it is nearer Rousseau, where she is still working as a bartender. This has been a constant source of headache for Kol and entertainment for his siblings.

Even suppressing her ability to charm and seduce people, her natural beauty still attracts a lot of admirers who constantly hit on her. This results in Kol breaking a lot of bones a few times a day.

Three months of this and Kol is getting fed up. Kol knows that Bella can't just stay at home all day that is why she is working at the bar. He also understands that she is only staying because of him. At the same time, he also cannot go anywhere without her. After spending a couple of years thinking she was dead, he still feels the irrational need to check on her whenever they have been apart for a few hours.

He wanted to go somewhere. Anywhere really. Anywhere she wants.

"Hey, do you want to take a trip somewhere? We don't have to stay here you know. We can go anywhere you want."

"Yeah. Can we go to Thailand?"

"Sure. But why Thailand in particular?"

"I want to ride an elephant. It's actually on my list."

"What list?"

"A list, like a bucket list. Things I want to do and places I want to go to."

"Let's do it. Let's do each and everyone on your list. Let's go."

"What, now?"

"Yes. Let's go. Just pack what you need for a couple of days. We will buy the rest once we got there."

"Are you serious? But what about my work?"

"Leave it. I'll deal with Camille later. Let's go." Kol began to pull her hand more insistently.

"You're serious. Wow. I just ca-" Kol kissed her to shut her up and prevent anymore protests while simultaneously leading her towards the door.


End file.
